Find It
by Tempest86
Summary: Ember has a little test for her new boyfriend... One-Shot


Takes place sometime after "Girls' Night Out." Ember has broken up with Skulker, frustrated with his lack of attention to her, but has taken on a new boyfriend. Unfortunately for her new boy toy, who happens to be Danny Phantom, she has a little test for him.

Just something I thought of after what Ember said about Skulker after he'd taken off when she called him a lousy ghost hunter. A little something for a couple laughs.

* * *

**Find It**

_Ember McLain's Realm…Ghost Zone…_

Ember's realm looked like a typical teenager's room actually, only larger. Posters of various rock bands covered each of the walls, a two-drawer desk with what looked like sheets of music sprawled out on the surface with a couple of pens laying on top of them. There was a large, purple couch on one side with a matching footstool in front of it. On the other side of the room was a large, 32-inch television attached to the wall.

Ember's purple guitar that was decorated with a bluish-green flame design was propped up against the wall next to the large doorway that would lead to Ember's room that contained simply a large bed with a purple blanket with numerous blue fireballs designed on it, white sheets, and a pair of purple pillows that also had a blue fireball designed on it. A one-person bathroom could also be seen inside the room, complete with a shower, mirror and sink.

There was also a small kitchen, with a refrigerator and a sink. Some dishes sat in a drainer next to the sink while others were lying across the counter-top with little glowing pieces of food or specks of glowing water.

Right now, Ember stood in the middle of the room holding what looked to be a stopwatch in her gloved hand while her other hand rested on her hip. Danny Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom, Hero of Amity Park, Savior of the Ghost Zone and now known as Ember's new boyfriend, stood right in front of her, currently in his ghost form, with a skeptical look on his face as he stared into Ember's neon green eyes.

"Okay, baby pop," Ember announced with a mischievous grin. "Let's see how long it takes _you_ to find it. Are you ready?"

"Ember, I'm not sure why I –" her male companion started to say.

The fiery-haired ghost rocker held out the stopwatch in front of her, the clock facing Danny.

"Get set…"

"Is this really –"

"GO!"

As soon as Ember clicked the button, the timer began. Danny sighed in defeat and began searching. He began with the most obvious spot, which was the couch. He lifted up the cushions, but all that he found was a bunch of crumpled up papers.

"Huh…my old stash of songs that didn't make it to my album," Ember recollected. "Thought I'd gotten rid of those…"

"Ever hear of a trash can, Ember?"

"Clock's ticking, sweetie."

Danny rolled his eyes and moved to the desk. Opening the drawers, he gasped and fell backwards.

"GAAAAHH!" he screamed, horror evident in his glowing, neon green eyes. "What…was…that?! I don't think I will _ever_ be able to remove THAT from my mind!"

"What's got your undies in a twist, dipstick?" Ember wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"The pain…the pain…"

Ember walked over and looked in the drawer. Immediately, her face flushed a pinkish-purple in embarrassment as she grabbed what looked to be a picture of Skulker as he normally looks trying to strike a sexy pose, with the words "Prey for me…XO Skulky." Ember quickly crumpled it and burned it with a flash of purple ectoplasm in her fist.

"Oops…forgot to get rid of that," she said nervously. "Sorry, Danny…"

Danny just shook his head, trying to dispel the horrifying image from his newly-scarred mind.

"Oh, my God…'Skulky'?" he repeated, still unbelieving.

Ember snapped her fingers in Danny's face with frustration starting to show.

"C'mon, time's wasting! If you want to beat Skulker's record, get moving!"

Danny immediately got up, desperate to prove himself better than the Ghost Zone's so-called "greatest hunter." He checked the other drawer of the desk and found nothing. Closing both drawers, he shot for the kitchen.

The next thing Ember heard was a clatter of dishes and the sound of the cupboards opening and closing.

"You know, before I was put in Walker's prison the first time I ever came into the Ghost Zone, I didn't know ghosts had to eat," Danny's voice called out.

"Sure we do," Ember replied, slightly annoyed. "Food here is laced with ecto energy and refuels us when we're starting to feel weaker. While we don't always have to eat, we'll still do just for the taste."

"Good to know. Hey, how old is this beef jerky?"

"Hands off the jerky, that's mine!"

"Fine, fine! Touchy…"

"Find what you need to find in record time and I'll show you how…_touchy_…I can be, baby pop," Ember called out with a seductive tone in her voice.

Danny was silent save for an almost inaudible moan, which made Ember grin victoriously. A moment later, Danny rushed from the kitchen with greater speed and into Ember's bedroom. Ember heard the sound of hands patting her bed and pillows being moved. Then she heard the cabinet in the bathroom being opened and closed.

Danny came back out in the living room and lifted up the couch, but he didn't find what he was looking for. Pushing the footstool aside, all he found was an old newspaper clipping of Danny. He held it up to Ember with a knowing grin on his face.

"How long has _this_ been under here, Miss McLain?" he asked slyly.

"What, I have to explain why I just happen to have a picture of you posing for the camera after Pariah Dark's invasion?" she asked innocently, arms behind her back while she blushed. "I thought you looked cute, so I kept it. Obviously, it's hidden because I didn't want Skulker to see it."

"How he missed that when he was searching is beyond me…Wait, you thought I was cute back then?"

"Of course, you dweeb. I doubt Skulker would last five seconds against Pariah. Anyone who could last that long against the Ghost King and survive definitely would turn a few heads. It certainly turned mine…"

Danny blushed in response to Ember's flirtatious praise, but then refocused on his task. He then checked the top of the television but found nothing. He scratched his head as he switched back to his human form, dressed in just a blood-red t-shirt with black flames rising from the bottom, dark blue jeans with a chain hanging from a belt loop on both sides, and red sneakers. Ember smiled approvingly of Danny's attire before she looked at the stopwatch.

"Getting low on time, dipstick," she said. "You've got, like, two minutes left to go. But I'll give you a hint: you're _very_ close, possibly right in front of it."

"But I'm right back where I started…" Danny muttered. "I've checked the couch, the kitchen, the bedroom, the bathroom, I checked under the couch and the footstool…"

His ice-blue eyes scanned the room once more and then settled back on Ember. Suddenly, his eyes began to widen in realization.

"Hmm…right in front of me…"

Ember's eyes widened as Danny got closer to her. Before she could react, he reached behind her and under her belt…

"Hey! What are you –?"

Ember didn't finish her sentence as Danny pulled out what he'd been tasked to look for and waved it in front of her face with a victorious smile.

"The last place Skulker would think to look," he stated, pulling the ghostly rock diva closer. "Now I get why you said you told him how you were probably sitting right on top of it while he looked around the room…'cause you were literally sitting right on top of it."

The two sat back on the couch and Danny switched on the television, his arm still wrapped around Ember's waist.

"I said it, like, three times, and he kept looking under the cushions and underneath the couch itself, but he never thought about it like you did," Ember said, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend. "Congrats on beating his time by…one minute and forty-eight seconds."

"What can you expect from a tiny, ectoplasmic blob in a robotic exoskeleton?"

"Not much at all…"

"That's what made me so skeptical when he told me he had a girlfriend. I thought to myself, 'how is that even possible?' I still couldn't believe it even after you first told me."

The couple then shared a brief laugh before Ember planted her lips on Danny's. They stayed that way for a few seconds before Danny pulled away from the kiss.

"Honestly, it should not have been that hard to find the _remote control_."

"Yeah…" Ember replied wistfully, before narrowing her eyes and tightening her grip on Danny's shoulders. "But at least he knew NOT to mess with my beef jerky!"

Danny began to sweat profusely and smiled nervously as he tried to get out of Ember's iron grip...but to no avail.

"Oh, boy…"

* * *

Uh-oh, Danny's in big trouble now! At least he's able to find the TV remote faster than Skulker could hope to.

Until next time, people!


End file.
